An Unorthodox Companion
by Yualettori
Summary: A mage had no place with the Companions of Jorvaskrr, especially not the Arch-Mage. But Analise needed their help; she couldn't fulfill her role as the Dragonborn with magic alone. She needed training and companionship. This is the story of the unorthodox companion who prefers conjured swords to steel. [Centered on her, transitioning gradually to Dragonborn/Vilkas]


_**A/N:**__ Hey guys! It's been a while since I've written much of anything, really. I've been on a huge Skyrim kick and I felt like trying my hand at a Skyrim story. Now bear with me please, I'll admit, this is the only game out of the Elder Scrolls Series I've ever played, so if anyone out there would be so kind as to critique kindly, that would be just lovely; Lore-checkers would be greatly appreciated. Though this is meant for entertainment, I'd like to stay true to the intriguing characters and lore created by Bethesda. Needless to say, Skyrim, and the rest of the Elder Scrolls series, all characters and provinces in the world of Tamriel, all of the dragons and DLC belong to Bethesda. I do not own any of it; I merely gave my spin to the life and likeness of the Dragonborn. So please, read and enjoy—reviews and critiques would be great, I'd love to hear what you all think! This fanfiction is focused on Analise, Dragonborn and Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold who, after a long and arduous battle with a dragon that deemed her magic useless, seeks out to join the Companions of Jorvaskrr. From there, it will transition into some romance (Dragonborn/Vilkas)_

* * *

The sun peaked over the mountains near Winterhold as dusk washed over the land. Though it would quickly turn dark, the College of Winterhold always remained lit with the use of magic-infused candles. A short, Breton woman walked alone through the empty courtyard, dressed in a hooded robe with an exquisite design. Though she walked in silence, her mind was filled with noisy thoughts and memories of the recent events. It had been three months since she had joined the college, and it had been three days since she saved it from utter disaster. She still wasn't used to being addressed in the halls by her colleagues as "Arch-Mage".

"Ahh, Arch-Mage Analise," called a familiar, feminine voice. "Will you be leaving here for a while?"

The Breton looked over at the woman behind her, an Altmer mage who kept watch over the entrance of the college. She realized that she had wandered out of the college grounds while lost in thought. Had she meant to leave? She had been feeling anxious, perhaps she needed a change of scenery. "Yes, Faralda," she responded finally, "I have business to attend to, out of town. I may be gone for a while... please inform Tolfdir that I entrust him to take care of the college in my absence."

The Altmer, Faralda, seemed less than thrilled to deliver this message, but simply bowed her head in understanding in compliance.

Tucking a blonde curl behind her ear, Analise gave a smile to the other mage and went on her way—wherever that was. As she passed the Jarl's house, she was stopped by a courier. "Miss Analise?" he questioned, his bright eyes scanning her face.

"Yes?"

"Ah! I knew it.." muttering, he reached into his satchel, retrieving a gaudy-looking letter. "Here you are, a letter from the Jarl of Whiterun! Wow, it seems like you're moving up in the world!"

With an inward sigh, Analise accepted the letter from the courier and paid him for his delivery. As she stood under the lantern in front of the Jarl's house, she carefully opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Dragonborn,_

_The time has come again that I request your aid. There have been sightings of another dragon flying over the fields near Whiterun. This is an urgent matter that must be dealt with immediately. Please come to Dragonsreach and speak with me as soon as you get this letter. I have sent your Housecarl by carriage to fetch you._

_Sincerely,_

_Jarl Balgruuf_

Not long after tucking the letter away, Analise could hear the patter of horses running through snow. Analise waited for the carriage to slow to a halt before climbing in back.

"Greetings, Thane," Analise's housecarl, Lydia, helped the Breton climb up into the back of the carriage, "I was sent by the Jarl to retrieve you."

"Lydia," Analise smiled warmly, "Long time, no see. It seems we have much to discuss."

* * *

_Sorry if this chapter seemed slow. : Starting stories is harder than I remember, haha. I'll try to pick up the pace later as to not bore anybody. _

_Reviews would be VERY helpful. Feel free to give me feedback. : Also, anyone with a deep understanding of the Elder Scrolls lore, or Skyrim/Daggerfall lore, I would greatly appreciate constructive critiques/PMs if I happen to get anything wrong/suggestions/etc. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
